Connected Worlds
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: Collaborative fic. The Dazzle trio's journey has led them to the country of Amestris, where they encounter the Fullmetal Alchemist and friends; magic meets alchemy. They have no idea that they're being played like puppets, but who's pulling the strings?
1. Prologue

**Okay, new story. However, this is one that me and my friend (Sapphire-Immortal) are doing a Collaborative Crossover on, so forgive us if we screwed up anything. We don't mind constructive criticism, actually, we embrace it fully. :D Please let us know what we can fix and etc. This is the first time we've ever done anything like this, so please don't think too highly of us on this fic. lol. **

**Pairing-wise, we're quite lenient on them at the moment: EdwardxWinry, AlzeidxOC. We might add more if we find they add to the story. FYI, AlzeidxOC is only implemented as a further development to why the Dazzle characters are involved in the FMA world. :D **

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa  
>Hatenkou Yuugi (c) Minari Endou<br>Claimer: everything else (c) us**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

"Oi! Hi-tan! Alzeid! Hurry up!" Rahzel Andais called, waving to her two companions as they walked through the Rush Valley train station.

The silver-haired albino groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Rahzel, you're way too energetic," Baroqueheat commented, "Shouldn't Al-chan be the anxious one? After all, this 'Winry Rockbell' might have a lead on his father's mysterious murderess."

Alzeid's hand twitched towards his gun and Rahzel could see the revenge burning in his ruby eyes.

"But I heard that she's a nice person!" she responded cheerfully, skipping backwards.

"From who?" Alzeid implored.

"A ghost named Trisha. She says that Winry is a really nice person," the 14-year-old answered.

Baroqueheat suddenly looked at Alzeid. "Hey Al-chan, isn't your long-distance girlfriend somewhere here too?"

He scoffed, "Alicia's _way_ too busy to be fooling around here. She's still in the Amestrian State Military or something. And she's _not_ my girlfriend."

Rahzel cocked her head at him. "I never knew you had a long-distance girlfriend," she said.

"She's _not_," he barked, "we broke up when she got promoted and I went off on my own journey."

Baroqueheat winked teasingly at the young girl. "He _acts_ like he doesn't care," he informed her in a hushed tone so Alzeid couldn't overhear, "but he's still secretly in love with her. He just won't admit it to anyone." Rahzel giggled, grinning wickedly towards her partner's direction.

The albino sighed. "Sooner or later, Rahzel, you're going to crash into someone if you keep walking like that," he warned irritably.

As if Fate allowed it to happen, Rahzel backed up into another person and they both tumbled to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Rahzel apologized immediately, sore from a rough landing.

"No, no, that was _my_ fault," the 15-year-old boy responded, groaning awkwardly as well.

They were both stood up by their companions due to their short height, and Rahzel found herself face-to-face with a shorter golden-blonde haired, golden eyed boy. He was garbed in a long red cloak that reached his upper calves. Underneath was a zipped-up black jacket and black trousers. Beside him was a tall, bulky lump of armour.

"Are you okay, little boy?" Rahzel implored politely as she bent down to eye-level.

Instantly a vein pulsed on the boy's forehead. Clearly, Edward Elric was not amused.

"_Who are you calling that's so small that you needed a microscope to see him_?" he suddenly lashed out, looking positively like a lunatic.

More to their surprise, the armour moved swiftly to hold the boy back, who was still flailing his arms out. "Now, now, brother, I'm sure they didn't mean it!" Alphonse "Al" Elric reprimanded quickly.

Rahzel smiled, not at all daunted by the boy's fierce movements. "But you _are_ shorter than me," she said.

The boy howled in fury, his arms becoming a blur but they only met air. Baroqueheat and Alzeid blinked at the boy, although it was Baroqueheat who was all the more amused, already thinking up devious things to call the stranger. Alzeid, whose thoughts of revenge were interrupted by uncouth noises, was growing annoyed.

"Big Brother! Stop it!" The armour held the boy even tighter. Rahzel immediately noticed the metallic edge to the brother's voice, and wondered how someone as large as that armour could have such a high-pitched voice. The boy still had the energy to yell somehow. "Calm down!"

She looked back at her companions. They acknowledged it with a nod.

Rahzel kept that thought in mind, while breaking the tension. "Anyway, since I've bumped into someone already, do you happen to know a 'Winry Rockbell'?"

"Why do you think he would know her?" Alzeid groaned.

Edward's anger immediately simmered out at his childhood friend's name. "How do you know Winry?" he frowned, puzzled. Rahzel shot a wink at Alzeid, who looked slightly bewildered.

"We're looking for her," Baroqueheat answered. "We've just got a few questions to ask her."

The siblings looked at each other. "Well we're heading to see Winry right now," Al said. "Do you want to come with us?"

Rahzel exchanged looks with her companions, getting a cold "do-whatever-you-want" glare from Alzeid and an encouraging look from Baroqueheat. "Sure," she agreed. "I'm Rahzel; it's nice to meet you. These two are my companions, Alzeid and Baroqueheat."

"I'm Edward Elric, and I'm a State Alchemist," Ed introduced, "this is my brother Al. He's well… stuck in this armour for the time being. And just for the record," He glared at Rahzel as he said this. "I'm 15."

Rahzel's eyes widened. "But you're shorter than me, and I'm 14," she responded mischievously. "And don't State Alchemists have a height requirement?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SHORT?" Ed hollered, his angry voice echoing throughout the entire station.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hopefully that set up a well-enough start to our fic. Please let us know if there are any particular parts (or characters) you want us to fix!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Surprises Along the Way

**Enjoy! **

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa  
>Hatenkou Yuugi (c) Minari Endou<br>Claimer: everything else (c) us**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Surprises Along the Way<span>

Boarding a train heading towards East City, the two groups of travellers shared their stories and what they hoped to gain from visiting Winry Rockbell.

"So you guys think that Winry might have some clue to finding Alzeid's father's mysterious murderess?" Ed inquired, glancing at the silent albino.

"That's what we're hoping for," Rahzel answered. "Otherwise we're going to have to try for something else. And so you guys are going to visit Winry because she's also in East City where you have to report to, right?"

They nodded.

"Big Brother has to report to Colonel Roy Mustang," Al informed, "his team is stationed at East City. But Colonel Mustang and Ed don't really get along that well."

"And why is that?" Baroqueheat asked curiously, inspecting the armoured person closely.

Al shifted uncomfortably from his unnerving gaze. "Well...because..." He dared not look at Edward, who was had a visible vein on his forehead for the last fifteen minutes.

"Oh well." Rahzel popped up from her seat, ending the question. She munched on some candy bars that were offered on the train. "Hey, don't you feel uncomfortable in that suit?"

"I told you, he's stuck in there for the time being." Edward shot back suddenly.

She stuck a tongue at him. "Hey, he can talk for himself, right? No need to get so sensitive."

"Umm..." Alphonse shrunk back, seeing the two were glaring at each other now. "I'm perfectly fine in here."

But his words went unheeded. "You're way too protective." Rahzel chomped on a new candy bar. "He's a person, not a thing!"

Edward had dangerous-looking slits for eyes. "I wasn't implying anything like that at all!"

"Well, you're certainly speaking for him."

"He just said he's fine in that suit. Give it a rest, Rahzel." Alzeid hissed in the seat in front of Rahzel's, having a larger visible vein than Edward's. "Don't pry into people's private lives like that, you got it?"

She backed off, pouting. "Fine."

While Baroqueheat was keeping effort to suppress his laughter, Alzeid looked out the window. Edward Elric, the State Alchemist. Also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, as he had heard. Alicia mentioned him once or twice before the last time they had talked, including that he was the youngest person ever to be made a State Alchemist. He stole a glance towards the blonde kid. He may have an obvious dislike towards milk, but that kid must have been _something_ to enter the military at the age of 12. As for his brother, whose size matched nothing like his voice, there was something strange about the way his footsteps sounded as well, but then again, it was not like he met anyone else wearing medieval armour.

Edward Elric at the meantime, met his, and returned it with the same attitude. He was not going to underestimate these people, even though Rahzel looked so much like an idiot not fit for travelling. Not to mention her uncanny fondness for making fun of his height, he was going to have to be careful when handing out information with these people, including Winry.

_That Alzeid guy looks suspicious as well,_ he thought, _Oh wait, is he- is he _glaring_ at me? Why the hell is he glaring at me? Okay, okay... look away..._

Edward's gaze averted to Baroqueheat, analyzing the big man. Rahzel had mentioned that he was her foster father's younger brother, making him her uncle, and that he had tagged along on the journey. He didn't seem all that threatening, but appearances could be very deceiving. Edward knew that from personal experience. Given that he seemed more flirtatious than a guardian, he was going to make sure he warned Winry beforehand. Then again, Winry was often equipped with a dozen wrenches and screwdrivers of various sizes - Baroqueheat won't be able to go near her anyway. Edward's usual swelling spot throbbed with painful, slightly nostalgic memories.

"So who's this Colonel Roy Mustang, anyway?" Rahzel implored curiously.

"He's known as the Flame Alchemist," Alzeid answered automatically, looking extremely bored as he stared out the window. "An incorrigible womanizer, he's also a State Alchemist, and he's supposedly quite _attractive_." His spat out the last word with disgust and perhaps… jealousy?

Baroqueheat smirked at him. "You sound a little jealous, Al-chan," he teased. "Did Alicia tell you about him?"

Edward looked taken aback. "Wait… Alicia? Alicia Dragomir?" he asked. "You _know_ the Brigadier-General?"

Alzeid and Baroqueheat's eyes widened.

"Alicia's the Brigadier-General?" Baroqueheat demanded, whistling in admiration. "Whoa… she's _definitely_ been promoted all right. The last time I heard of her from you, Al-chan, she was still just a captain."

_Since when did she get so many promotions?_ Alzeid wondered. _Wait… just _when_ was the last time I talked to her? Has it really been that long already?_

Edward looked at Alzeid suspiciously. "How close are you and the Brigadier-General?"

"They used to date," Baroqueheat cut Alzeid off, grinning at the silver-haired albino. "But they broke up when Alicia enlisted in the Amestrian State Military and Al-chan went on his own journey."

Al tipped his giant metal head to the side. "So _you're_ that guy in that picture she had on her desk…" he noted.

Alzeid's head snapped up towards him. "Wait… _what_ did you say?" he demanded, his voice barely a whisper in disbelief.

Edward nodded. "She's always staring at that picture of him," he explained, "as if she's recalling some nostalgic memories. She looks sad though when she's staring at it."

"She's a really nice person," Alphonse added cheerfully. "And she's a hard worker and really smart too."

A nostalgic smile touched Alzeid's lips as he thought of the beautiful young woman he had fallen in love with.

Rahzel smiled, noticing this side of Alzeid that he would never, _ever_ show anyone else.

Edward's piercing golden-brown gaze cut off Alzeid's fond memories. "Did you _do_ anything to the Brigadier-General? She refused to talk about you and the only thing she said was that she still loved you."

"I refuse to talk about my personal life," the albino replied harshly, "more or less my past." _But for my mental record,_ he added silently, _Alicia and I made the decision together, knowing that it would be more and more difficult for us to stay together when we would be so far apart._

A vein pulsed in Edward's forehead at his stubbornness, and was about to make a harsh remark when suddenly, they were lurched forward abruptly as the train was suddenly stopped. Just what the hell was going on?

"Is everyone okay?" Rahzel groaned as she slowly sat up from her new position on the floor.

"What just happened?" Al asked, propping himself up against the seats. "Why'd we just suddenly stop like that?"

Ignoring the bruise on his head, Edward stood up as much as his height could allow on his seat and surveyed the view. Their train car was mostly empty, save for themselves. "I dont know, but I smell trouble." He frowned, looking to the front and back. _Talk about deja vu,_ he thought.

"I'm ready." Rahzel said immediately, balling up her fists.

"Never mind that, just get to a safe spot." Edward said absentmindedly, shooing her away.

Before he knew it, Rahzel was in his face. A dangerous glint sparkled in her eyes. "So what, just because I'm a girl that you think I can't defend myself?"

"Rahzel, he doesn't mean that!" Alphonse insisted, trying to hold her back. But the two were deadlocked in a glare once more. If it weren't for Baroqueheat and Alzeid who noticed that both doors of their car was opened, they might have been caught.

"Settle your puppy love fight later, we've got company." Alzeid hissed, seeing five - no, ten men in typical black suits and ties (and sunglasses) rushing in the car. With guns.

"Uh oh." Alphonse loosened his grip, seeing the same on the opposite side.

"Let's go, Rahzel." Baroqueheat grinned, taking her shoulder. With a jerk, she was taken off the staring contest, and saw to her delight were pawns to work off her anger.

"Who the hell are these people?" Edward blinked his dry eyes, but then got into a fighting stance. "Whatever."

"Get them!" One of them shouted.

Immediately the boxcar was in a pandemonium.

Rahzel elbowed the man nearest to her, gracefully slipping out of another's reach as the next closest man was beat down by Baroqueheat.

_These guys aren't worth using magic on,_ she thought, launching round after round of kicks, elbows, and punches.

She backed up against Alzeid, who had fluently drawn out his gun and shot a few who were piling through the door.

"Who _are_ these guys?" she demanded. "And why do they seem to be after us?"

"Out of the way!" Baroqueheat called as he threw one guy at their enemies, knocking them over like bowling pins. "Strike!"

"Nice one, Hi-tan!" Rahzel complimented with a thumbs up.

Alzeid reloaded his gun with a full magazine. "Doesn't look like these guys know magic _or_ alchemy," he noted, mentally marking his targets and taking them down with a few taps of the trigger.

Rahzel surged forward and extended her leg, sweeping several men off their feet before following in a swift uppercut to another's jaw.

"Afterwards we should have a picnic," Rahzel noted cheerfully.

Edward scowled at her. "Is this really the time to be talking about something like that?"

Clapping his hands, Edward touched the metal of his automail and energy shrieked into the air, revealing a blade that shredded his gloves. The men shouted out in surprise, unable to take in the speed of the State Alchemist as he zoomed down the aisle and met them head on. Before they could pull the trigger, Edward planted his face into one of the men, making two more fall over and dropping their guns. In mid-air, Edward sliced the heads of the guns to his right, rendering them useless.

Alphonse quickly followed suit - a surge of blue alchemystic lighting coursed the train car's walls. The wall behind the men who still had guns to fire off stuck out five long blocks that struck their heads, knocking them unconscious. Alphonse then created thick solid tendrils from the ground, wrapping themselves around the rest.

"Al, there's more of them!" Edward shouted out. He launched off a successful roundhouse kick to one opponent, punched out another while he was at it, and landed successfully on the floor. True to his words, more men were flowing through the door like water. At the same time, Alphonse managed to jump over Edward just as they were about to fire off.

The ricochets proved very useful, as the men clutched onto their legs in howling agony.

After they had all finished off the last of the men, they exchanged glances.

"Is everyone unharmed?" Rahzel asked.

"I'm good," Edward said, glancing over at his younger brother, "Al?"

The large tin man nodded. "I'm not hurt," he agreed.

Alzeid frowned, putting away his gun. He wasn't completely blind in a battle - but he noticed that while Alphonse stayed behind to transmute about half the train car, Edward simply rushed in and transmuted something immediately, and he didn't remember him getting out any chalk or having transmutation circles on his glove. He scanned the area quickly, and saw a blade protruding from his long red sleeve.

"A blade?" Baroqueheat questioned softly, catching it as well. "Guess he's not just a pipsqueak."

Bad choice of words. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FLEA-SIZED KID?" Edward raged, immediately kicking those around his vicinity, although Baroqueheat was just on the other side of the car. Whilst Alphonse was restraining Edward from his infuriated subconscious, Rahzel shook her head.

"What a temper." She made a face. "You'd think that drinking more milk would just solve his-"

"I HATE MILK!" Edward howled, demolishing the seats with his blade.

"Big brother, you're making a huge mess again!"

"Especially with that blade of yours." Alzeid noted, walking towards the pair. The two of them stopped, and Alzeid had a very analytical look in his eye. "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, this?" Edward blinked, holding his arm up, his sleeve dropping. Rahzel finally caught the metallic glint.

"What's that?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Automail...interesting." Alzeid commented, eyebrows furrowing. Baroqueheat whistled - he was pretty impressed. "How'd you lose it?"

"Automail?" Rahzel moved a lot closer, till she was a little too close to the blade. "It's a metal limb?"

"Hence the name, Rahzel." Alzeid said impatiently. "Well?"

He received a good blow to the head. "Alzeid, you're so insensitive!" Rahzel stuck out her tongue.

Edward looked away, and Rahzel could see that there was a dark pain flashing in his eyes. She knew that oftentimes Alzeid reprimanded her for her meddling, and as tempted as she was to ask him what had happened to him, she knew the chances of her receiving an honest answer was very low.

_I can't tell them about me and Al trying to bring back Mom..._ Edward thought, _If the higher-ups found out about us trying to perform human transmutation, I would lose my State Alchemist title and all of the perks that come with it._

Baroqueheat nodded at Ed's automail arm-turned-blade, deciding to finally break the awkward tension in the air. "That's a neat trick you got there," he complimented. "Alchemy, right?" _I can do something like that too, _he thought, _but that's because of magic... thanks to Natsume..._

Edward nodded as he transmute it back, looking at the unconscious and dead men who had formally tried to kill them. "Just who are these creeps anyway?" he asked.

"Well, whoever they are," Alzeid said as he put his gun away, "why were they after us? How did they know we were here?"

Rahzel grimaced. "Let's just get out of here before _more_ come after us," she determined. "East City isn't much farther, right?"

"About 5 minutes out?" Alphonse suggested.

Baroqueheat looked at his companions. "Then we may as well walk," he said, "rather than risk another run-in with these suit-creeps."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Unprecedented Knowledge

**Since we haven't updated in a while, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa  
>Hatenkou Yuugi (c) Minari Endou<strong>

**Claimer: Everything else (c) me and Sapphire-Immortal**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter<span> Two: Unprecedented Knowledge

"That was a close call, brother." Alphonse whispered towards Edward. The shorter sibling nodded, looking back at the trailing trio.

"They may have helped us getting rid of those idiots, but I think we should warn Winry. Something's not right about them." Edward said.

"They don't seem to use alchemy, that's for sure." Alphonse looked ahead. East City was growing close now. "But there's something about them that sets them aside from other people... something... magical, almost."

Edward scoffed. "There's something that sets them aside alright," he agreed. "Annoying group of nosey travellers." _Magic, my ass_, he glared at them. They were too casual for his taste, especially Rahzel, even though her niceness could make up for her irritation.

"Come on!" He shouted, waving his arm forward. As if on cue, Rahzel skipped towards them. _You can't be serious_, Edward sighed.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"

"What was?" Alphonse asked.

"The fight." She grinned. "Oh hey, you got your pants dirty." She said, pointing at Edward's leg.

He blinked. "Oh, whatever. It's not like appearances are everything, right?"

xXx

"YOU TRANSMUTED YOUR AUTOMAIL AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU?" A blond girl screeched, hammering Edward's sore head with a wrench. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT THE AUTOMAIL IS A DELICATE MACHINE?"

Alphonse and the other three stayed at a corner. "Erm...Winry...?"

"What?" She shot a fiery glare towards the younger sibling.

"You might kill Edward if you continue doing that." Alphonse shrunk just a tiny bit.

"And I thought Edward had anger issues." Rahzel whispered towards Alzeid. Baroqueheat, on the other hand, was intrigued by the delightful ferocity displayed by the blonde.

The girl calmed down. "Well, I'll do a maintenance check on it, but that'll cost extra." She added wickedly.

"Awww, have a heart." Edward moaned, struggling to get up. "You're bleeding me dry enough as it is."

_Not with the amount of money Edward has in his research funds, she's not_, Alphonse thought, helping him up. "Well, at least you survived that one, big brother."

"So who are you guys?" Winry frowned.

"Well, this is Rahzel, Alzeid, and Baroqueheat." Edward introduced in their respective order. Winry decided she didn't like Baroqueheat - he was smiling too much for her taste.

Nevertheless, Winry smiled politely at her guests. "Sorry you had to see that," she apologized, "I'm Winry Rockbell, it's nice to meet you."

Rahzel smiled. "I'm Rahzel Andais, it's nice to meet you too," she greeted, extending her hand out to Winry for a handshake.

Winry grasped the hand firmly and shook it, smiling at the young girl. _She seems so polite_, she thought. Then she turned to Edward.

"So Ed, are these your new friends?" she implored innocently.

He scowled. "Hardly," he said bitterly. "More like travelling companions." He leaned closer and whispered additionally, "Be careful and don't say too much. I don't trust these guys."

Winry winked in understanding, then turned to the three odd travellers. "So what brings you to East City?" she queried.

"Do you know a man named Karl Bennet?" Rahzel asked. "He's a scientist, I believe."

She nodded. "He's a friend of mine," she said, "but I haven't heard from him for a while. Why are you looking for him anyway?"

"He might have some important information that we need," Baroqueheat answered. He wasn't exactly lying, but he knew better than to tell her everything. He knew better than to reveal so much information to the obviously-violent automail mechanic.

Winry turned to Ed. "By the way, Colonel Mustang told me to tell you to go see him for a new assignment the next time I saw you," she informed. "By the way, the Brigadier-General was in town for her own assignment. She gives you her best regards."

"Is she still here?" Alzeid demanded.

The mechanic looked at him in surprise. "You know the Brigadier-General?" she asked.

"Alzeid was her ex-boyfriend," Ed informed. "They seem to have been pretty close, considering General Dragomir still has that picture of him on her desk in Central."

The albino felt a deep longing in his heart, fully aware that he was still in love with Alicia Dragomir, and truthfully he felt very happy knowing that she still loved him too.

_Perhaps we should reconsider dating again,_ he pondered,_ because evidently our feelings still held strong even being apart for so long. _

"Ooh, really?" Winry said, very amused, "I also keep hearing that she gets asked out a lot by her subordinates."

A vein pulsed on Alzeid's forehead, obviously in jealousy.

"Anyway, no," the mechanic finally answered. "General Dragomir left on her assignment not that long ago. She went with her convoy just not too far outside of East City. She was on a recon mission or something. If she's back already, she'll be at the Eastern Headquarters."

Edward nodded slowly. "How's business been going lately?" he queried.

She glared at him. "With careless customers like _you_, business has been pretty good," she snapped, obviously still angry with him about dirtying his automail.

Ed grinned sheepishly. "Awww, come on, Winry," he said, "don't be like that."

"That's right." Winry nodded. "You're the cash cow anyway." She added with a grin.

Edward shrunk down to a dismal, dark corner, with Alphonse trying to comfort him. "There's no love for me here..."

"There, there, brother." Alphonse sighed.

_Such odd people._ Baroqueheat noted. There must be something very suspicious about those Elric brothers, but he was nonetheless very amused by their antics so far.

xXx

One hour later, the group found themselves at Eastern Headquarters, approaching Colonel Roy Mustang's office.

"Colonel." Edward said through gritted teeth towards a man with strayed spiked black hair.

"Fullmetal." The Colonel returned with no less attitude. "I expected you a few days ago."

A vein popped on the 15-year-old's head. "Things can't be helped, right?"

"Right. But before you are going to receive your next assignment..." Mustang tilted his head over. "Who are these people?"

Rahzel, whose curiosity knows no bounds, looked over every book title on the shelves, observed Lt. Havok and Sgt. Fuery as they processed through the paperwork, observed Sgt. Breda when he made a few calls, Warrent Officer Falman when he was talking with a sergeant, and watched 1st Lt. Hawkeye when she was getting paperwork for Mustang. She had the utmost resistance to not glare at the girl. Meanwhile, Baroqueheat was just about flirting with every woman in the office (including Hawkeye), and Alzeid lazed around on an available chair.

"I'm Rahzel. Nice too meet you." She said cheerily. Mustang blinked.

"Yo, I'm Baroqueheat. Alzeid the lover boy is over there." He gestured over to the albino, almost lost in his thoughts if it weren't for the 'lover boy' comment.

_Ah, it's _him_ again,_ Mustang thought distastefully.

"Lover boy?" Hawkeye said.

"Erm...it seems he has ties to the Brigadier-General, Alicia Dragomir." Alphonse said helpfully.

"Just more than ties!" Baroqueheat added quite loudly with a grin. He received a series of scowls.

"Shut up!" Alzeid growled. "Anyways, we have something to ask you, if you're done with small-fr-"

"_Who are you calling a speck of dust?_" Edward moved in very closely next to him, with flaming eyes.

"He said nothing of the sort." Sgt. Fuery chuckled, looking up from his boring paperwork.

Mustang smirked at Alzeid. "Good to see you've been doing well, Alzeid," he remarked. "I still wonder what the general actually saw in a rebel like you."

The albino scoffed. "Don't forget that Alicia is your superior," he threatened, "it's a bad idea to insult her."

"I see you two seem to go back," Baroqueheat commented in amusement. "I take it Alicia introduced you two?"

Mustang nodded, turning to Edward. "So were there any troubles on your previous assignment?"

The alchemist scoffed. "As if," he replied hotly.

"But we _did_ get attacked on the train on the way here," Alphonse added, knowing fully well that his brother would not admit it. "Rahzel, Alzeid and Baroqueheat were helpful in taking them out."

Things were getting a little suspicious as Mustang and Hawkeye exchanged glances.

"Describe them," the Colonel insisted.

"They were dressed in black suits with sunglasses and guns," Rahzel described, "They weren't _that_ hard to fight but there were a lot of them."

"They must be somehow related to that lab that was abandoned," Hawkeye suggested to her superior, "If they're all part of the same organization, then General Dragomir might be in some trouble."

"Who _is_ this organization you're talking about?" Edward demanded. "This seems definitely like something we should know"

Colonel Mustang looked at them. "It appears that you must have been attacked by an organization called 'Seventh Sigma', also known as 'S.S.'. They're a terrorist group that specialize in psychological warfare by the use of bio-terrorism and mutant weapons," he explained, "They are a very diverse group that also attack by destroying towns through the use of alchemy." He then turned to Edward. "Fullmetal, your next assignment is to go to investigate the best you can along the outskirts of East City and see what you can find about this group. According to General Dragomir, the Eastern Headquarters will serve as home base for the investigation of this group, led by General Dragomir herself."

"Do you happen to know where Alicia has gone?" Alzeid implored.

"General Dragomir went with her convoy to investigate a suspected lab of Seventh Sigma's," Mustang answered, "but if even _you_ guys were attacked by these terrorists, General Dragomir might be walking right into a trap."

Rahzel had a determined look in her eyes. "Then let _us_ go and find her!" she suggested, "We'll help stop this organization too!"

He shook his head. "Absolutely not," he responded sternly. "This is too dangerous of a mission to allow civilians to join."

"You'll find that we're not any _mere_ civilians," Baroqueheat hinted with a smirk.

"They've been a great help so far," Alphonse added.

"The Colonel's right," Hawkeye argued, "we're dealing with national terrorists here, not just child's play."

Mustang nodded in agreement. "It's best if just Fullmetal goes," he stated, "as a State Alchemist, it's his duty to follow orders. There will be no further arguments about this."

The doors burst open, and a raven-haired woman appeared in the doorway, her azure eyes filled with fatigue and pain as a long brown travel cloak was draped around her body. She was clutching her side, bruises and cuts on her face. At first glance, no other wounds could be seen due to the cloak concealing the rest of her body.

"Stand down, Colonel," Brigadier General Alicia Dragomir ordered roughly, "I know that Alzeid and Baroqueheat can be trusted. If that girl is their companion, then she should be trusted as well."

"General!" Mustang said in surprise, eyes widening. "What are you doing here? Where's your men?"

Her hand slipped and the brown cloak dropped to the ground, unveiling the terrible damage done to her body, and Mustang's team gasped in horror. The young woman was badly injured, covered in blood and bruises. Her left arm dangled limply by her side, a gunshot wound pierced through her upper elbow.

"Alicia!" Alzeid gasped, standing up from his chair.

"What happened?" Roy Mustang breathed, and she stumbled forward before collapsing swiftly into the Colonel's arms.

She winced at her numerous wound. "My convoy was ambushed when we went to investigate the lab," she explained. "We were overwhelmed, by both men and... strange things called Chimeras. I don't know how many of us managed to escape when I called for a retreat. There may be a possibility I might have been the only one..."

"But that's impossible," Alphonse protested. "You had the top team in the entire military."

"Chimeras?" Edward echoed the word. He immediately thought of Nina, and clenched his fist.

Alzeid immediately hurried to her side, pulling aside her uniform coat to reveal a deep wound in her side, blood pouring out from the deep, claw-made gash.

"This isn't good, you're badly hurt," he told her. "Just hold on a little longer, Alicia."

Mustang looked at his 1st lieutenant. "Hurry Hawkeye, go get help!" he ordered, and the woman quickly ran out of the room, several of the others of Mustang's team following.

"Just _what_ have you gotten into, Alicia?" Baroqueheat sighed as he and the others joined by her side.

Alzeid pressed his hand against the bleeding in attempt to slow it, and she gasped in pain, her eyes fluttering as she looked like she was threatening to succumb to her wounds.

"Just hold on, General," Mustang urged, slowly getting out of the way for Alzeid. "Help is on the way."

"Hang on, Alicia, "Alzeid pleaded as he took her from the Colonel's arms. "Hold on, okay?"

"Idiot!" she hissed, "I'm not going down _that_ easily! I'm just...a little dizzy from the blood loss."

Ed touched her cheek. "What the hell are you talking about, General?" he demanded, "You're freezing!"

Alicia shook her head, but regretted it instantly as she felt her head spin. "I'm a magic-user, and I've learned how to master alchemy," she explained quietly, a lopsided smile forming on her face, "can't get rid of me that easily."

Alzeid held her tighter. "Alicia, who did this to you?" he demanded, his hand cradling her cheek.

"I-I don't know," she admitted, "it just happened so fast. I'm pretty sure they're part of the organization we're investigating, or at least one of the divisions of it..."

"Shhh..." he hushed, stroking her hair. "It's alright now."

Taken aback by this sudden scene of blood and romance, Edward simply stared. "Shouldn't you be in a hospital...?" He had seen injured people before, but her state was simply too astonishing for her to stand, let alone talk and get hugged. "Um..."

"Shhh." Rahzel hushed him quickly, leaving him indignant. "He's hurt too, you know. Just emotionally."

"I know!" he hissed quietly in response, "But if we leave her to bleed like this, she's going to bleed to death!"

Immediately a group of medics rushed in through the door, taking her from Alzeid's hands as they lifted her onto a gurney. He almost reacted violently to the gesture, but Rahzel instinctively blocked his way. "No, they're gonna get her to a hospital! Calm down!"

"Take her pulse." One of them muttered. Another checked for further broken bones or infections.

"B-But..." Alzeid glared at her harshly, eyes bouncing off from her and Alicia. The Brigadier-General was panting hard, almost dazing off. Her formally-bright azure eyes were glazed over with pain. "Fine."

Rahzel smiled gratefully, letting him go.

"A-Alzeid..." Alicia breathed, and he rushed to her side to catch her words, squeezing her hand just faintly in both of his. "You know... that I... still love you... right?"

He bit his lip, fighting back his overwhelming emotions. "Idiot, save your strength," he scolded before lightly pressing his mouth on hers."I love you too."

With the last of her strength, Alicia's lips brushed against Alzeid's ear in a whisper, and he nodded, placing a second kiss on her lips. Pressing another gossamer kiss on her forehead, he reluctantly released her cold, bloody hand as the medics rolled her out. He stared out after them, fearing for her life.

"She'll be alright, Al-chan," Baroqueheat reassured, knowing that he had to be serious now. Rahzel held her tongue. "After all, she's been through worse when she was with us in the military."

That didn't seem to reassure Alzeid much, and his hands clenched into fists as he knew he was helpless. There was nothing he could do but wait and hope that she would be alright. But there was another assumption he could make... one that he would hope would never be true.

_If that punk Kiara has done _anything_ to her,_ Alzeid swore to himself, _I swear I'll hunt him down and kill him. If he's even gone _near_ her with that drug Angel Text, he's going _down_!_

"Colonel," Rahzel said respectfully, "with General Dragomir's permission, may we accompany Edward to this lab?"

The Flame Alchemist stared hard at her. "What part of 'State-Alchemists-only' do you not understand? At a stretch, we could also allow Alphonse to go along as well, but no more. Just look at what happened to the Brigadier-General, and she's one of the best and most well-respected commanders this military's ever seen."

"We're not ordinary people." She insisted. "We_ need_ to go there."

"Oh? What for?"

Rahzel bit her tongue. She said too much.

"This is the military, not a school." He said firmly. "There are no mistakes. Even if … Baroqueheat, was it? Yes, even if he and Alzeid used to be in the military, _you're_ certainly not capable of handling the situation there."

"What?" Rahzel nearly shrieked in the utmost rage, nearly using up all of her patience with the stubborn Colonel. "I just said I'm not an ordinary person!"

"Is it just me, or did the room just get a lot hotter?" Edward frowned, whispering towards Alphonse. The armour nodded vigorously.

"You could be someone's rich and powerful daughter for all I care," Mustang responded harshly. "But this assignment is just too dangerous for a girl like yourself to go."

Rahzel pouted. But then she turned to Alphonse with pleading eyes. "Could you tell him how good I was at fending off those bad guys?"

The 14-year-old stood awkwardly. "Um..."

But Edward interrupted them. "Rahzel, I know you're good at combat."

She smiled.

"But you're not part of this military, and therefore not obligated to go into danger with Al and I. You're going to have to stay here, whether you like it or not."

She scowled.

"And you better not interfere." He added. But she already had an evil eye on him - he was quite sure the air had gotten just as cold then.

"We're going," Alzeid determined as he stood up, "and Rahzel's coming with us. As much of a blockhead she can be sometimes, she pulls through when we're in a big pinch."

Rahzel's face lit up with pride at the compliment, but knew that Alzeid truly just wanted to get revenge for what happened to Alicia... not that she could blame him.

1st Lieutenant Hawkeye returned into the room, the other officers following behind her. "Colonel, I was given orders to allow those three to accompany Edward and Alphonse on their assignment," she informed.

"What? Whose orders were these?" Mustang demanded in fury.

"Brigadier-General Dragomir's," Lt. Havok answered. "It was her last orders before she was taken away."

Sgt. Fuery nodded in agreement.

Mustang's face was a perfect example of someone who's been truly annoyed. He took a good look at Rahzel, who refused to look at the Colonel out of spite, and did a face palm. "Fine, fine. If _she_ said so, then who am I to argue?"

Edward wanted to protest, not liking the situation anymore than the Colonel did. As much as he didn't want to go on a mission, he didn't want to have someone getting in the way. But then someone tapped on his shoulder. It was Baroqueheat, who had a serious face on. "She's a good fighter. You won't regret having her on your side."

He frowned, recalling their train battle. She had good combat skills, but that was it. The State Alchemist had another stare-down with the magic-user. "If you get hurt, it's none of my business, you got that?"

She stuck out her tongue. "You should worry about yourself, little boy."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK OF DUST?" Edward growled, hardly restrained by Alphonse and Havok.

While he was calmed down, Lt. Hawkeye stood in the corner with Mustang. "I'm not liking this." She said softly.

"Those three are liable to get themselves killed." Mustang nodded. "I don't care what Dragomir says - even if that Alzeid or Baroqueheat won't get hurt, that girl will. Combat skills won't make up for a broken arm or neck. Back-up may be necessary."

"An escort? Who?"

"I'll need you all in my office, so none of you would do. The others will protest...so who?" He thought for a minute, and a wicked grin slowly crept across his face. "If the Brigadier-General is going to pull rank on me, I'll make sure their mission is going to be _very_ comfortable." He had a sparkly twinkle next to his eye.

Hawkeye blinked. "I'm not liking that tone, and I'm sure they won't like it either."

Mustang watched Edward and Rahzel making a mess out of his office. "Oh, they better, because _he'll _like them."

xXx

He, a seven-foot muscular hulk from head to toe with sparkly twinkles all over him, indeed liked the group of horrified teenagers.

"Edward Elric! I have heard of you!" Alex Armstrong roared good-heartedly, almost crushing his automail hand in a single handshake. Edward dangled his slightly bend hand in disbelief. "As a sign of good friendship and trust, I shall honour Colonel Mustang's favour to look after you!"

Edward got to the side for a moment. "Who the hell is he?" He hissed.

"He's a State Alchemist, if you're wondering, and a very strong fighter." Mustang grinned, standing very far away from the posing Major. "Besides, he's the only one willing to go and escort you to the lab where the Brigadier-General was hauled out half-dead. You should consider yourself lucky."

Alzeid got to the side too. "We don't need him!" He growled. He had heard of Armstrong's 'particular' kind nature. "We're fine by ourselves!"

Mustang had the evil eye on him. "Well, perhaps if you'd kindly tell me why you have to go to the lab, perhaps I'll get someone else."

They were on deadlock for five minutes.

"Oh hello!" Rahzel was wide-eyed, observing his muscles that rippled very clearly under his blue uniform. "Who are you?"

The man puffed appreciatively. "I am Alex Louis Armstrong, known as the 'Strong Arm Alchemist'!"

_I can see that_, she thought nervously. Those arms of his were twice the size of her head. "You must have worked out a lot then..."

Sgt. Fuery, Havok, and Breda stepped in right beside her. "Don't encourage him!" They hissed quickly, but it was too late.

"Oh ho!" Armstrong bellowed proudly, and flexed his muscles. Immediately, his shirt ripped to shreds in a matter of seconds, spreading all over the floor. "The Armstrong family have always prided themselves in gaining fantastic muscles for centuries! Behold!"

While the four of them were forcibly dazzled by the pink stars radiated from his muscly body, Alphonse and Baroqueheat stood at the side. "He's...very proud, isn't he?"

"So I've heard." Alphonse nodded.

"This is your first time too?"

"Oh yes."

As Armstrong was showing off, Alicia's last words rang through Alzeid's head. She had given him a warning... friendly advice that may prove lifesaving.

_Use... magic... barrier..._ she had told him, _sense... chimeras... that... way..._

"We're not able to provide anymore backup other than Major Armstrong due to how dangerous the mission will be," Mustang explained, glancing specifically at Rahzel, Alzeid and Baroqueheat. "Under _normal_ circumstances, I would _never _allow you three to accompany Edward on his mission. However, due to orders from Brigadier-General Dragomir, it seems an exception can be made."

"How _is _the young general, anyway?" Armstrong asked in concern. "Was she not a capable fighter of her own?"

"No idea whether she's alright or not," Baroqueheat responded. "She was badly injured when she stumbled in. She'll probably be alright though, knowing how strong she is. She's a capable fighter, but from what we heard from her, her convoy was taken by complete surprise."

"Brother, I guess we _should_ be grateful that the Colonel assigned Major Armstrong to assist us." Alphonse whispered towards Edward. The blonde Alchemist simply scowled, already annoyed that Rahzel had to come along.

"We'll have to be more careful then," the major replied with a nod. "Well, shall we depart?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
